Underneath Your Scars
by AdriannaAJ
Summary: [Emison] Alison tells Emily about the scar on her thigh after they sleep together.


Emily Fields laid in the arms of Alison DiLaurentis. It was a strange feeling, being here in Alison's arms, but she wouldn't trade it for anything. For the first time since Alison went missing years before Emily was content, happy even. It scared her because happiness never seemed to last in Rosewood.

"Em," Alison muttered, stroking Emily's bare thigh. Their hours of lovemaking was not enough to sate Alison's desire. Sadly now came the less fun part.

"Yeah?" Emily asked twisting so she could see the outline of Alison's face in the dark.

"Are you okay with what happened between us?" Alison asked concerned.

When Alison had told Emily the truth she never expected this to happen but it was so natural for the two of them. Alison hated herself for pushing Emily away before she left. But she had been in denial about her feelings. She hadn't realized what she had until she lost it all.

"Alison I've been in love with you since the 8th grade," Emily confessed. "When I thought you were dead… my entire world came crashing done. I love you Alison, I've always loved you. So yes, I'm more than okay with what happened."

Alison smiled and leaned forward to kiss Emily's forehead. "I love you too Em," Alison whispered.

"Ali," Emily said sitting up. Her back was against the headboard. Alison sat up beside her, her head on Emily's shoulder. "What happened here?" She ran her fingers over the scar on Alison's thigh.

"Things happened Emily," Alison said grabbing Emily's hand and linking their fingers.

"Ali," Emily sighed. "We still know nothing about what happened to you. You can't keep it a secret forever. Please, trust me if you can't trust anyone else."

"What I told the police, it wasn't a complete lie," Alison began. Emily stared at Alison in horror. "I got scared and I ran, but I didn't make it out of town before someone grabbed me. I don't know who it was," she added before Emily could ask. "I don't think that person intended on stabbing me but I fought them and the blade slipped." Emily covered her mouth. "The person ran out of the room, locking it as they left. I pulled the blade out and used what I found to treat the wound. I managed to escape and spent most of that time hiding so they wouldn't find me again."

"Alison why didn't you just tell the cops that?" Emily asked. Her heart broke for Alison.

"Because I don't know who kidnapped me," Alison replied. "I don't know who did it. I figured if I told a kidnapping story, one that wasn't the truth, the kidnapper wouldn't think he or she was in danger of being caught and would leave me alone."

Emily moved to straddle Alison. "I don't like it that you have to lie, that we all have to lie but I understand," Emily said. "And I will stand by you."

Alison kissed her, leaving them both breathless. "Are we going to tell anyone about this?" Alison asked gesturing between the two girls.

"That we had sex?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at Alison. She laughed at the expression on Alison's face. "It's up to you," Emily told her. "I'm out and proud but you… I'll let you decide."

"I don't want to hide anymore," Alison said honestly. "I want to live my life, with you. I want to make amends for everything I've done," she hesitated before continuing, "including slapping Mona earlier."

Emily pulled away from Alison. "You slapped her?" she asked in disbelief. "Why would you do that?"

"She slapped me first," Alison defended. "And we exchanged some… heated words. I'm not proud of what I said, or did. I didn't think. I just reacted. Now I have this feeling Mona is going to use it against me and I... I just wanted you to know, before she told."

"Thank you for telling me the truth," Emily said grateful. It was progress. The old Alison would have lied about this. She was proud of Alison for telling the truth.

Alison gently kissed Emily. "The entire time I was gone all I could think about was coming back to you," Alison confessed.

"I missed you so much Ali," Emily admitted. "There was a part of me that always hoped that you were alive and were coming back at some point. When you pulled me out of the barn, part of me thought I had died and when I saw you… I didn't want to be alive. I didn't want to leave you."

Alison tightened her grip on Emily. She didn't want to hear about Emily dying and she definitely didn't want to hear about Emily wanting to be dead to be with her. "You're not allowed to die Em. I forbid it," Alison said firmly.

Emily laughed. "I'll be sure to remember that." She looked down. "Do you think it was A that kidnapped you?"

"I don't know. A part of me hopes it was A because I can't handle more people after me. But at the same time I don't want it to be A. I don't like the idea of A seeing me like that. It's more ammunition," Alison answered.

Emily squeezed Emily's hand. "Whatever it is Alison we will handle it together."


End file.
